


Electrum

by abandonedplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Sibling Incest, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, brother incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: As Ginrou's art installation unfolds, Kinrou tucks away his feelings for his younger brother.
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	1. Gold Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka_Hellstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Hellstar/gifts).



> Hi J_Y_P! Hope you enjoy!

Kinrou checked his reflection one last time in the hallway mirror of his apartment. He thought about seeing Ginrou that night, and gave his stone-faced reflection a curt nod of approval. On the subway ride to the small gallery, his left hand wandered to the knot of his tie, and his mind drifted back to the first time the cloth had been looped around his neck. A quick glance at the window of the train door confirmed his slip, and he over-corrected with a grimace. Oops. He took a deep breath and let his mouth relax into a perfectly neutral line. It remained in place as he exited the train and made his way to the building.

"Kinrou!" The shout was his only warning before the enthusiastic 26-year-old wrapped his arms around Kinrou's waist in a tight hug and pressed his forehead to his chest.

"I said I'd come, didn't I?" Kinrou hugged his younger brother back briefly, before ruffling his short blond hair and extricating himself from the embrace.

"Yeah, I also said you didn't have to come until the last day, though." Ginrou sighed, "Don't you have anything better to do for Golden Week than come to an art installation every evening? No hot dates lined up?"

"You worked hard on your display, right? I want to experience it the right way."

"Such a stickler." Ginrou's elbow nudged playfully into Kinrou's side. "Almost all of the other family members are waiting until Friday night. You're going to be surrounded by a bunch of artsty types."

"Present company included?"

"I wish! It took me months to come up with an idea that fit the theme. 'Uncertainty' is so...well...vague! Too high-concept for me. I'm just an amateur making clothes for fun." Ginrou fiddled with the collar of his blouse. "I considered quitting a few times, but Yuzuriha would have been...well, she would have been disappointed."

"I'm so happy you could make it!" A petite woman with short brown hair approached them. It took Kinrou a moment to recognize Yuzuriha, so accustomed was he to her usual workshop attire of headscarf and apron. Tonight she was in an elegant cream-colored sheath dress accented with red ribbon. "Ginrou's been a nervous wreck, even though he has nothing to worry about."

"Don't believe this liar." Ginrou leaned up to stage-whisper, his words warming the shell of Kinrou's ear. " _I_ wasn't the one who had to have both her boyfriends talk her down from a panic attack. She almost passed out when a kasuri master asked her about her weaving technique."

The conspiratorial smugness had Kinrou teetering between indulgence and censure, before landing safely in the role of Big Brother. "Ginrou, it's bad form to poke fun at others' insecurities."

"Pfft, fine." Ginrou laced his fingers with Kinrou's and tugged him further into the gallery.

*

Ginrou's space occupied a corner near the back. The standard white panels had been painted grey. There were five wire-frame mannequins of varying sizes placed in a rough circle. All but the smallest one were bare, save for black fabric wrapped around their heads and hands.

"So you're going to add to it each day?"

"Yup! For people who can't make it each day, they can view photos on the gallery website. People are encouraged to think about what each display means on each day, before moving on to the next." A small pedestal stood on the edge of the space, and Ginrou motioned to the black journal and pen that laid atop it. "Or write it down, if they're feeling brave."

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Figures..." The sudden heat and bitterness caught Kinrou off guard, but when he looked back to Ginrou, his expression was cheerful, if a little nervous. "Well, you're not getting any hints from me! Once you're done looking, meet me at the refreshments table."

Except for the walls of the space, there really was only one part of the installation for Kinrou to observe. The smallest figure was about the size of a young child. It was sporting a bright yellow sunhat with an embroidered patch of a smiling grey wolf head—Ginrou's signature. Family trips to the beach immediately came to mind, one day in particular.

*

“Ginrou, please put that back.” Their father was unaccustomed to shopping, but their mother was busy packing for their family trip to the beach, and Tetsuken had agreed to take their sons to shop for clothes.

“But you said I could pick!”

“Yes, but that one’s no good.”

“It’s a hat!”

“Pick one like your brother’s.” Their father gestured half-heartedly in Kinrou’s direction, and Kinrou glanced down at his own selection: a dark blue bucket hat. It didn’t make sense.

“Father, why are we buying hats?” Kinrou fidgeted with his eyeglasses. He still wasn’t entirely used to them. “To keep the sun off, right?”

“Yes.”

Kinrou gently took the frilly yellow sunhat from between Ginrou’s clenched fingers. He carefully smoothed out the wrinkles and set it atop his brother’s head. Ginrou’s bottom lip had been trembling the way it did before he started crying, his eyes fixed on the ground.

“Over here, Ginrou.” Kinrou guided the younger boy to stand directly beneath one of the department store’s fluorescent lights. “See, Father?” Kinrou put his own hat on.

Tetsuken seemed at a loss for words. Then his mobile phone rang, and he held it to his ear. “Yes, we’re still at the store...Ginrou is being stubborn...No, I didn’t choose for them...How was I supposed to know that?" Tetsuken sighed heavily as he disconnected. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, then turned to Kinrou and Ginrou. "You're certain you two want those hats?"

Kinrou wrapped his arm around Ginrou's shoulders and nodded his head resolutely. Ginrou did the same, the wide brim of his hat waving up and down.

"All right, then let's get going. Your mother is finished packing." Once he had turned his back on them, Ginrou looked up at Kinrou, a look of shocked delight on his small face.

Their parents had mostly relaxed on a large towel under a beach umbrella, Tetsuken massaging Shirogane's shoulders as they watched sunlight glint on the ocean's surface and their sons playing nearby. After exploring the tide pools, Kinrou and Ginrou had set about building a sand castle. Well, Kinrou had. He'd become so absorbed in shaping the fourth story of the keep at Shimeji castle that he hadn't noticed the shadow falling upon him until it was too late. The castle met an unfortunate fate mid-construction at the fists and feet of Ginro-zilla.

Kinrou had been so upset at the time. _"Bad! Ginrou, that was bad of you!"_ He had run to their parents, Ginrou scrambling after and begging him not to tell on him. Their parents had scolded Ginrou, and he'd sulked on the ride home. The vindication had tasted sweet at first, but it soured when Ginrou refused to speak to him that night.

Thankfully Ginrou had forgotten about it the next day, pulling the covers off Kinrou to wake him. Kinrou had rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put on his glasses.

"Look look!" He was wearing the sunhat, the crown covered with glitter and stickers. Kinrou hadn't really seen the point of it all, but he listened contentedly as Ginrou chattered about all the colors of decorations he'd used.

*

Kinrou remembered their trip to the beach fondly, now. As he examined the mannequin more closely, he noticed a single gold-colored wire running throughout. His heartbeat sped up a bit and his face heated to think it might somehow signify himself. He followed the wire as it left the top of the head and continued on to connect to the next largest mannequin. Strange, though, it too was wrapped in black cloth as soon as it became part of that figure. It continued, too. On and on, from the first to the last. One continuous wire leading from the smallest to the largest mannequin. All completely wrapped in black cloth, save for the wire running throughout the child figure.

Hadn't Ginrou teased him about it often enough? _"I don't know what Mom and Dad were thinking, 'Golden Wolf' doesn't suit you at all!"_ He'd stood up at that point in their shared bedroom, holding his hand palm-side-down and level with the top of his head. _"You have to be *at least* this flashy to have a name like that! We should trade! From now on, you can be Silver, and I'll be Gold!"_

He was Ginrou's older brother, wasn't he? Of course he'd always be an important part of his younger brother's life. The mannequins gradually increased in size, and they obviously represented Ginrou. The 'uncertainty' must be in him discovering his sense of fashion and passion in life. If Kinrou could be a constant, then that was enough, wasn't it? Yes, of course it was.


	2. Pink Tuesday

Pink. Or rose. Some light red hue that definitely wasn't gold. Considering he was in an art gallery at an exhibition focusing on the concept of 'Uncertainty,' Kinrou thought it an appropriate time and place to have a visceral emotional reaction to what he saw before him. And what stood before him was the second largest figure. This one was the size of an older elementary school kid. The black cloth was gone, and Kinrou's eyes had immediately searched for the gold wire. Only it wasn't gold anymore. As it had incorporated itself into the second figure, the color transitioned from gold to a metallic pink. In the figure's left hand was a mock mobile phone with a bright pink cherry blossom charm attached. 

Once his initial shock had faded, Kinrou silently chided himself for having the audacity to think Ginrou would so focus on him. The wire must signify something like the different stages of his life. Or perhaps the seasons. Yellow for summer. Pink for spring. Or for all Kinrou knew, Ginrou was just color-coordinating the wire to the clothes and accessories he made.

As Kinrou more closely examined the charm, a memory tugged at the back of his mind. The design was more reminiscent of a kanzashi hair ornament: one large flower with a train of petals attached, all of them made with dyed cotton ribbon. The flower had only three petals, a gap where the others should have been. At the base of the flower was a small, flat enamel badge. Kinrou held back a laugh at the little grey wolf with two petals sticking out of the corner of its mouth. When he glimpsed the hair clip attached to the back of the wolf badge, the memory clicked into place.

*

Ginrou had been crestfallen that he couldn't come with Kinrou on his middle school's trip to Kyoto, but his mood brightened considerably when Kinrou promised to bring him back a souvenir.

"Something pretty?" Ginrou whispered. Ever since his yellow sunhat had mysteriously disappeared and both their parents had insisted on buying all of their clothes for them (ostensibly for the sake of efficiency and frugality), Ginrou and Kinrou had learned to be careful when discussing such things.

"Of course." Kinrou ruffled Ginrou's hair, and his little brother giggled and leaned in to the touch. "Something special you can only get there."

That had been the plan, at least. When they were given free time to explore at the shopping district, Kinrou had scoured each store trying to find the perfect gift.

"Present for your girlfriend?" Mozu jeered, lifting the yukata from Kinrou's hands. He had transferred to Kinrou's school a few months ago, joining Hyouga's father's dojo for spear lessons shortly after. Kinrou ignored the jibe and didn't try to retrieve the summer kimono from the other student. It was too big to hide safely, anyways.

It was nearing the end of their free time, and Kinrou found himself at a small shop a little removed from the main foot traffic. His eyes were drawn to the pink cherry blossom kanzashi. He'd initially dismissed them as too ordinary. After all, the season had just ended, and shops everywhere had been flooded with items decorated with the flower. Still, it would look perfect in Ginrou's hair, and it was small enough to store safely away from their parents' eyes. He paid for the ornament, thanked the shop owner, and sprinted back to the meeting place.

Ginrou's eyes sparkled when he unwrapped the tissue paper and removed the kanzashi. He carefully examined the hairpin before deftly plaiting the left side of his hair and clipping the end in place behind his ear. As he checked the mirror above his bedroom dresser, their eyes met, and Ginrou winked and stuck out his tongue. Kinrou rolled his eyes but continued to watch as Ginrou slid the ornament into place.

"Well? How does it look?"

"Beautiful." Kinrou loved these rare moments when they were home and both their parents were at work. Ginrou could relax and wear whatever accessories he wanted. He kept the small items in a shoe box at the bottom of a larger box he used to store his off-season clothes.

Ginrou preened at the comment and sat next to him on the bed. "Big Brother has good taste!"

"I'm glad you like it. I was afraid it was too boring."

"No!" Ginrou frowned. "It's classic! And pretty is pretty. It doesn't matter how common..." The sound of the apartment's front door opening and closing interrupted Ginrou, and he sighed before removing the kanzashi, unbraiding his hair, and putting everything away in a few swift, practiced motions.

"Ah, Mother is home early. I should thank her for saving me from another lecture."

He fully expected the pillow to the head, as well as Ginrou tackling him, Kinrou's back hitting the bed. He tried to keep a straight face as Ginrou pinched his sides. He lost it when Ginrou copied his serious expression _and_ his voice, "Style rules are still rules!" He punished Ginrou for making him lose his composure by tickling the back of Ginrou's knees.

His shrieks of laughter must have concerned Shirogane, because she opened Ginrou's bedroom door and poked her head in, "Don't roughhouse too much, ok? Dinner will be ready in an hour."

After their laughter had subsided, Ginrou laid his head on Kinrou's stomach and caught his breath. "Seriously, though, I get it. I hate going to spear lessons. So let me know if you're really fed up and..."

"I was joking."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't exactly 'get' everything. But it's fun hearing you explain it." That wasn't quite the right word for it, Kinrou realized even back then. Ginrou was, at best, perfunctory in school and in martial arts. When he talked about clothing and accessory styles, though, he was entirely focused and joyful.

"Good." Ginrou exhaled in relief, his warm breath ghosting across Kinrou's stomach. "I'm...really glad." They laid quietly on the bed. The last rays of sun grayed to twilight; the sound of their mother chopping vegetables filtered through the door. "I wish I could always keep the kanzashi with me."

For the next several weeks, whenever the opportunity arose, Ginrou mentioned how it was all the rage for kids to put charms on their phones. Kinrou was nonplussed at first, but trusted Ginrou had some sort of plan in mind. Ginrou said lots of kids got their favorite anime characters or video game mascots.

"Anime characters?" Tetsuken scoffed. "Sounds like a gaudy, overpriced waste of money to me."

"But it also helps keep kids from misplacing their phones or mistaking someone else's phone for theirs!"

"Oh my, that does sound like a good idea, Dear." Shirogane set her dinner on the table and sat down next to her husband. "Just last weekend, I was having lunch with Dia and En, and I nearly took En's phone by mistake!"

"Uh huh! And it's not like they _have_ to be characters from shows or stuff. Chrome has one with beads made of his favorite minerals. So can I get one? I'll use my own allowance!"

"Well, I don't see the harm. Dear, what do you think?"

"You're going to regret wasting your money on some silly fad, but go ahead. Making mistakes is a part of growing up. No silly characters, though."

"Got it! I promise!"

A couple days later, Testuken glared over his newspaper at the cherry blossom charm adorning Ginrou's mobile phone, but said nothing.

*

That had been Ginrou's first open rebellion, a small sign of things yet to come. Kinrou marveled at the planning and forethought that had gone into getting their parents to agree. Who knew Ginrou loved cherry blossoms so much?

That night, Kinrou laid in bed and wished that he could return to that innocence. Back then, he'd had no reservations about lying in bed with Ginrou. He'd had a few more years of that, before he had gone wrong in the head. Maybe it had been a mistake to go to the gallery every day. Surely it would have been better to see everything all at once.

Reliving their relationship, having one milestone after another revealed, made him so painfully aware that he couldn't turn back his mind or rewind his feelings back to a point Before.


	3. Grey Wednesday

The third figure was about the height Ginrou was in middle school. Fitting, since it must have been that day. The concrete grey panels made sense, now. The figure was wearing a purple dress with an empire waist. The wire had changed from pink to grey.

*

"You spoil him too much." Kinrou couldn't see Hyouga's face beneath his usual black mask, but he more than made up for it with his disapproving tone. Spear lessons had ended for the day, the rest of the students having already left. Kinrou had been enjoying their discussion of the light novel series Hyoga had recommended, but he'd made the mistake of mentioning exactly _why_ he'd need to wait until next month to buy the fourth volume.

"You're just upset that your family lost a pupil. Aren't you happy you still have me?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Hyouga glared at Kinrou. "First he quit spear lessons, and now he's asking you for money? Doesn't he also get an allowance from your parents and grandparents?"

"Well, our mother's parents decided to give me a little extra, now that I'm in high school."

"Yes, for _you_ to use. Not your brother."

"I usually don't even spend all of my allowance from Mother and Father."

"Then save it until you find something you do want to buy."

"What does it matter to you, anyways?"

"You're one of our most diligent students. More than that, I can actually carry on a conversation with you. The only time your brain melts is when that brother of yours is around."

"Anyways, how proper is it to meddle in other people's affairs?"

"What does he need the money for so badly, anyways?"

"Clothes."

"I thought your parents bought all of your clothes for you."

"They're projects for his Arts and Crafts club." Kinrou finally pulled the conversation back to the light novels, and Hyouga let the matter drop.

For a while, Ginrou had been somewhat aimless after he quit spear lessons. He'd lazed about for a few weeks after coming straight home before their mother and father had issued an ultimatum: join a club— _any club_ —or have his entire allowance withheld. One of Ginrou's friends—a girl named Yuzuriha—had suggested he join Arts and Crafts. He'd been skeptical at first, but he found acceptance of his dress style with the members there, and his self-confidence blossomed as he learned different skills. One of his favorite projects was buying thrift store clothes, mending and embellishing them, and giving them to the club to sell at school festivals. Even after paying back Ginrou and Kinrou for the money they spent, the club made a tidy profit.

When Kinrou got home, he called out to Ginrou, "You were wrong about Hyouga. He's not a control freak. He's genuinely worried you have me wrapped around your little finger. Speaking of which, how was the sale? Did you find...anything..." Kinrou's stream of thought evaporated as he glanced upward from straightening his shoes at the entrance.

No matter how many times he saw Ginrou dressed up, it never failed to make him stumble over his own words. It wasn't _just_ the clothes. Ginrou seemed to shed the weight of normal everyday life and reveal a part of himself in the outfits he donned. It made Kinrou want to join him. And he did.

"Don't move." Kinrou brushed past Ginrou in the hallway on the way to his room. He quickly retrieved his camera (one of the few purchases he _had_ made with his allowance). The late afternoon sun spilled through Ginrou's bedroom window, illuminating his hair and the folds in his bright purple dress. Kinrou directed him to pose against the wall opposite the open door, and Ginrou—no, an innocent ingenue—stumbled a bit in his black high heel sandals before settling into position, his right hand braced against the wall, right foot planted on the ground, left knee raised with his heel set gingerly against the wall, his left hand holding the hem of his dress to his knee.

Kinrou took a few photos, had the young man change his pose, and took a few more. They moved to him sitting in the center of the bed, the skirt pooling around him.

"What's wrong?" Kinrou broke the spell of the moment when he noticed Ginrou's downcast expression.

"It's kind of dumb, but I wish I could wear this outside."

Kinrou glanced at the clock on his mobile phone. Their parents wouldn't be home for another half an hour, at the earliest. "Put on your overcoat."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Not far. We'll be back before Mother and Father get home."

Kinrou grabbed Ginrou's hand and led him outside their apartment, down the hallway, up the stairs, and onto the roof of the apartment building.

"Is it ok to be up here?"

"There weren't any notices saying we _couldn't_ access the roof. Plus the door to the roof is always unlocked."

"So that's how it is. Kinrou is a lot naughtier than I thought." The wind picked up a bit, and a few errant fall leaves skittered across the flat grey rooftop. Ginrou took off his overcoat and handed it to Kinrou. He stretched his arms wide and held them over his head, then twirled about, his skirt billowing in the breeze. Kinrou took a moment to adjust his camera settings for the lower light and started shooting.

After dinner, they retreated to Kinrou's bedroom. He downloaded the photos to his computer and carefully cropped them so Ginrou's face wasn't visible, then forwarded them to Yuzuriha to post to the club's website.

"Why don't you join the Photography club? You're really good!" Ginrou had pulled up a chair next to Kinrou to watch him edit.

"I don't have time for that and spear lessons."

"So quit!"

"I don't want to." It was the truth, too. He enjoyed the discipline and Hyouga's company afterwards, as meddlesome as he was. Besides, he was really only interested in one subject.

*

Had that been the tipping point? Maybe it had been the beginning of the end of Before. A dangerous thought had entered his mind at the time: if he and Ginrou had met as strangers, what would they have been to each other? All he knew was that by his last year of high school, he'd fallen sickeningly, hopelessly in love with Ginrou. His brother. His younger brother. His baby brother.

Some days it was easy. Kinrou would be able to focus on memories of their early childhood together, or the peaceful normality of their daily lives.

Some nights would be unbearable. Kinrou would dream of the young man he saw through the camera lens.


	4. Purple Thursday

The fourth mannequin was about the same height as Ginrou was now, maybe a couple centimeters shorter. It was wearing a bright red quilted jacket, and the wire running through it was light purple. There was no little wolf in sight, though.

*

Thankfully, Kinrou had been able to get into a dorm at his university for 40,000 yen a month. Him living away from home brought a natural end to their photo shoots. Whenever Ginrou texted asking if they could meet up, he would make the all-too-easy (and often true) excuse that he was busy studying. Computer Science wasn't an easy degree, after all.

All of his careful sidestepping ended on December 22 of his first year away. He'd avoided going home for the winter holiday by explaining that between his part-time job and winter homework, he really couldn't afford to come home this year. Tetsuken and Shirogane had been disappointed but understanding. Ginrou had been considerably less so, judging by his appearance at the dormitory. He was wearing a bright red quilted jacket cinched at the waist with a black sash tied in a big bow.

"Well, what do you know? You _do_ exist." Kinrou was grateful his other dorm mates had gone home for the winter holiday. Ginrou plopped down on one of the chairs at the dining table in the shared kitchen.

"Ginrou, I wish you would have called ahead."

"What, so you could say you didn't have enough time to see me?" He crossed his legs and arms and fixed a withering glare at Kinrou. "I know you're worried about making a living, but studying and working nonstop isn't good for you." He leaned back, hooking his foot under the table and stretching his arms over his head until the chair tipped back and balanced on its back two legs. "And even more—no most—importantly, it's not good for me!"

Kinrou tamped down the demand that Ginrou be careful, instead saying, "I'm sorry. You're right." He hadn't realized how much he'd been hurting Ginrou. He could do this. It had been a long time since he'd thought of Ginrou...that way. Or at all. It had required a great deal of practice, at first. Then it had become almost automatic, like adjusting his glasses or tying his shoes. "What would you like to do?"

"We're going to the movies." When he didn't hear an objection, Ginrou rocked forward on the chair and made for the exit, Kinrou following and locking up behind him.

All during the walk to the train station and on the train, Ginrou clung to Kinrou. He laced their fingers together, then stood in front of Kinrou on the train and wrapped Kinrou's arms around his waist. Kinrou balked at first, glancing at the people around them. No one looked alarmed or disgusted. Of course. They had no way of telling he and Ginrou were related. Moreover, with the way he was dressed, everyone probably assumed he was a woman. If they even paid them any attention, they probably thought they were a couple.

Well, that was their fault for assuming. Kinrou held fast and kept in mind that who he held in his arms was his precious younger brother. The same brother who was always there for him, and—now that he had his head on straight—Kinrou would always be there for in return.

The walls of the theater leading up to the ticket counter were decorated with movie posters, and one caught Kinrou's eye: a serious-looking woman in a grey business suit stared blankly at the viewer, front and center. The rest of the poster was filled with explosions, colorfully dressed characters, and the title of the film.

"Is that...?"

"Yup!"

"I didn't realize they'd made a movie."

Ginrou buried a self-satisfied smile in Kinrou's upper arm. "I thought so! Well, not to mention a four-cour anime series."

As they stepped up to the ticket counter, Ginrou hugged Kinrou's left arm. Kinrou was so used to the physical contact by then that his voice didn't even waver as he purchased the tickets, "Two for 'My Single-Mindedness Is a Curse But Also a Blessing in Neo-Tokyo.'"

"All right! That will be 2200 yen with the Couple's Discount." Kinrou had handed the counter clerk the money before what she said fully registered. It was too late to correct her, though, and he watched as his hands accepted the tickets and change.

Once they were safely in their seats, Kinrou groaned, "You're a terrible influence."

"What?" Ginrou placed his hand over his heart and batted his eyes, "We didn't break any rules! Tonight, we're a couple on a date. And you should be thanking me for saving you money, Mr. Starving Student."

As if to drive the point home, his date reached up to kiss Kinrou on the cheek. That settled things, then. The lights dimmed, and the movie started. It seemed to condense the events of the fifth novel, which was fortunate, because he could barely concentrate on the plot with the way his...boyfriend had taken to holding his left hand and then started to massage it. Kinrou had been careful to stretch and exercise his fingers and wrists—repetitive motions like typing were strenuous in their own way, after all—but there was something about having another person touch and care for them that melted away tension he hadn't even been aware existed.

When the smaller man reached over in the dark for Kinrou's right hand, he gave it over without any resistance. He was caught off guard when it was used to pull him over sideways until his head was resting on his date's shoulder. His left arm was trapped between them, and his right was being massaged, so Kinrou nudged against the shoulder to readjust his glasses.

*

Perhaps Ginrou had been frustrated at not having a significant other for the holidays, and wanted someone to fill in. Kinrou wonders who his brother imagined touching in the theater, and it made the guilt burn even hotter in the pit of Kinrou's stomach. Because he hadn't followed the rules: rather than imagine someone else—anyone else—as his partner that night, he had envisioned Ginrou as the man sitting beside him.

Kinrou knew better than to avoid Ginrou now, though. They stayed in touch afterwards, and Kinrou found himself able to hide away that part of him.


	5. Green Friday

The final color that wound through the fifth and last mannequin was green. The mannequin was Ginrou's current height, and wearing...no, it couldn't be. Upon closer inspection, it was only reminiscent of the sleeveless indigo patchwork dress Kinrou had given Ginrou for his 25th birthday last year. Rather than flowers, the white pattern featured little cartoon wolves at play. The discharge printing was uneven, but that was to be expected; Ginrou had only been practicing the technique for a few years. He worked nights in a bar in Ni-chōme, which left his days free to spend at Yuzuriha's studio.

*

As Kinrou looked at the price tag of the dress in the shop, he thought back to a time when he could have covered three months' worth of dorm rent with the same amount of money. He had come so far since then, working part time as a student at an IT company, then joining them full time after he had graduated. After setting aside living expenses, hobbies and savings, he found himself with more than he really knew what to do with. Once again, he couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to spend his extra money on besides Ginrou.

After celebrating Ginrou's birthday with their parents, Kinrou accompanied Ginrou back to his place to give him his gift. Ginrou gasped when he realized what it was. His fingers hovered almost reverently over the hand-wrought traditional bassen print, delicate white flowers expressed on the indigo garment. "You should spend this kind of money on a lover." Contrary to his words, Ginrou proceeded to undress and carefully slip into the garment. Kinrou's restraint wavered, and he let himself pull down the hem, smoothing the fabric until his palm met the solid warmth of Ginrou's side.

"Thank you, Kinrou." The younger man leaned into his touch, and Kinrou relished it for the briefest of moments before pulling away. He managed to bid Ginrou goodnight and left his apartment before he did something he couldn't take back.

*

When Kinrou returned to his apartment from the art gallery, Ginrou was waiting for him in the dark. His couch faced away from the entrance, and Ginrou knelt upon it, the upper half of his body draped over the back. He bolted upright when the door opened and the lights turned on. He was wearing the indigo dress Kinrou had given him.

"S-so, Thoughts? Impressions? Feedback?" The air around them vibrated with Ginrou's nervous energy.

Kinrou was silent as he toed off his shoes and hung his blazer in the hallway closet. He set one foot in front of the other until he stood on the other side of the couch. "It's strange, at first I thought your 'uncertainty' was in your style. But in all of the memories tied to those pieces, you were so sure."

"Th-that's right. But I was only able to do that because of you."

"Me?"

"You always supported me. And I did find Yuzuriha and the others, but you were the first. You were always there for me." For some reason, there's a tremor in Ginrou's voice, as if he's on the verge of tears.

"Hey now. And I always will be."

"R-really?"

"Wait, is that what you were so uncertain of?" The fourth mannequin. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that when I started university. I promise I won't do that again."

"You might. After tonight you might."

"Please, just tell me." Kinrou hated seeing his brother so fretful. "Whatever trouble you're in, we'll figure it out together."

"Trouble? H-ha ha haa. Yeah, I guess you could call it that." He stood, then, putting the entire width of the couch between them. Kinrou's fingertips ached to reach out and pull him close, but he held back. Whatever Ginrou needed to say, he must have felt safer with the extra space between them.

"So does it have something to do with your installation?"

"Yeah. You noticed the wire, right?"

"The one that changed colors?"

"That's the one. It's...well, it's you."

"What? But it was only gold at the beginning."

"Aw, figures you'd forget." Despite the tension of the situation, Ginrou managed a playful pout. "I'm _sure_ I mentioned it when I took that jewelry workshop. The color of gold changes depending on what other metals you add to it. You get rose from adding copper, grey from palladium, purple from aluminum. Purple gold is very brittle, by the way."

"Ouch."

"But anyways, I got the idea to somehow show you're this ever-changing constant in my life. And the more we go through together, the more colors of you I get to see." Ginrou played with the neckline of his dress. "Uncertainty also means hope. There's a color that I hope exists."

Kinrou thought back to that dark movie theater and Ginrou's 25th birthday. His heart was pounding in his chest. He forced himself to speak, because leaving everything to Ginrou felt wrong.

"What makes gold green?"

"You mix in silver." Ginrou's voice was barely above a whisper. "There's a drawback, though. Green gold tarnishes much more easily." His eyes glistened with tears, and some of them spilled down his cheeks. "So, you have to give it more care."

"I will. _We_ will, won't we?" His little brother nodded as he wiped his eyes. Kinrou was at Ginrou's side in an instant, cupping his cheeks in his hands and wiping away the tears. He leaned down to give Ginrou a peck on his mouth. Dry, chaste, brief. This could still be considered something siblings, very close ones, might greet one another with. Ginrou's hand snaked up to Kinrou's face, and the warmth of his thumb pad seeped into Kinrou's skin as it stroked the top of his cheek. Their lips met again; Ginrou's head tilted for more contact. At what angle exactly did the pretense of familial intimacy slip and fall? Kinrou was pretty sure it was somewhere between forty-five and ninety degrees. It was probably a moot point, given that Kinrou was licking into Ginrou's mouth.

"More, Kinrou." As if it were that day in reverse, Kinrou pulled the dress up and over Ginrou's head. His mouth watered and his breath caught in his throat at what lay underneath. Lacy pink panties and a matching bra greeted him. He took a deep breath to regain his composure, stepping away from Ginrou to slip the dress onto a wooden hanger and store it safely in the coat closet.

Kinrou let Ginrou strip him out of his dress shirt, slacks, and socks, so they were both down to their undergarments by the time they reached the bed. He laid on his back, Ginrou crawling on top of him. Their kissing was interspersed with exploring each other's bodies. Ginrou's hands kneaded at Kinrou's pecs, and Kinrou's fingers squeezed Ginrou's asscheeks.

Kinrou bucked up when his brother sucked at his collarbone and oh, that felt wonderful. More of that, please. Ginrou seemed to get the message when Kinrou tugged at his hips, and he ground down. Their erections pressed together, the friction building as the pink lace and plain black cotton dampened with their precome.

"Lift your hips." As soon as Kinrou complied, Ginrou was pulling off his boxer briefs. He set them aside, then sat back, considering. He lifted the bottom edge of his panties and slid Kinrou's cock in beside his. The head poked out of the top. "Hello, there, Little Kinrou."

"Why, hello!" Kinrou replied, his voice a tad higher. "How are you this fine evening?"

Ginrou snorted, and his shoulders shook, "I'm really happy. I just found out the man I've been in love with since middle school feels the same way about me."

"Ginrou..." Kinrou pulled him down into a soft, deep kiss, then pressed their foreheads together. After a few shared breaths, Ginrou wrapped his hands over the wet lace and around their erections, stroking firmly and thrusting his hips. Kinrou thumbed at Ginrou's nipples through the bra, then pinched and squeezed at them until little breathy whimpers started to escape his mouth, and his movements slowed. "Ok?"

"Yeah, just...don't want to finish just yet. And there's something I kind of want to try." Kinrou raised his eyebrows at him to continue. Ginrou slid his brother's erection out of his panties, then pulled off the garment. He rolled Kinrou onto his side and laid in front of him, his back to Kinrou's chest. Kinrou finally got the picture when Ginrou lifted his left leg and slipped Kinrou's cock between his thighs. "Is this all right?"

Kinrou gasped as his brother squeezed his thighs together. He gave an experimental thrust. "Hm." Ginrou squealed in surprise when he rolled them over to get closer to his bedside table. Kinrou opened its drawer and retrieved his bottle of lube. He warmed a generous amount in the palm of his hand before coating the inside of Ginrou's thighs. He tried again and gasped, "Perfect."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Ginrou reached back and pinched Kinrou's side. Kinrou gave his shoulder a nip in retaliation before he started to move in earnest. The slick tightness, the sight of his erection nudging and pressing against Ginrou's, their panting breaths and the salt of sweat on Ginrou's temple, all of it filled Kinrou until he overflowed. Ginrou followed him after, crying out. Kinrou wiped them off as best he could with a corner of the bedsheet, too exhausted to get up for a flannel. Ginrou pulled the covers up over them, and they drifted off to sleep.

*

Of their circle of friends, only Yuzuriha and Hyouga knew. Hyouga had taken a long time to come around, and Kinrou was grateful they had stayed friends. Yuzuriha had likely suspected since middle school. Taiju seemed oblivious, and if Senku suspected, he never said anything. When he had noticed the matching rings they'd started wearing a year after moving in together, he'd only remarked that electrum was an unusual choice of material. While he detailed its mechanical properties and the challenges with working the metal, Kinrou's hand had found Ginrou's underneath the restaurant table.

Their parents had been somewhat surprised when they first heard of the move, but agreed it was wise to share living expenses. Nine years later, they had mostly accepted that neither son had any interest in marriage, and that the prospect of grandchildren was likely nonexistent. Mostly they were relieved Ginrou wasn't moving back in with them and becoming a shut-in. (Ginrou may or may not have had a hand in planting that fear.)

*

"Gifts?"

"Beer for Dad, and sōmen noodles for Mom. Check!"

"Appropriate attire?"

"Nary a frill or pop art print anywhere on me." Ginrou sighed dramatially. "Check!"

"Rings?"

Ginrou adjusted the simple chain necklace around his neck and patted the front of his shirt, just below his shirt neckline. He reached up and repeated the motions on Kinrou. "Carefully stowed. Check!"

Kinrou smiled warmly at Ginrou before pushing him up against the door and kissing him slowly, deliberately. It would have to last them until after their visit, after all.

"Take care of me, Ginrou?"

"Always. Will you?"

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/Ud4ntTp)


End file.
